nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
True Kings
'The True Kings '(KANJI ROMAJI) is a clan of immortal human beings, men and women who in one way or another achieved "immortality" and desired to make something of their lives out of that. Their name's origin is uncertain, but that which is known is that they desire the absolute power. The might to end all power. While an incredibly powerful and organized order, it stands absent a true leader. The reason for this is that none of them would place themselves above eachother, nor stand in the way of their desires. So long as it does not contradict their own, of course. Background Members Power Levels # Loa: 119,000 # Saint: 119,000 # Angelica: 78,000 # Sanct: 101,000 # Spirit: 70,000 # Nirvana: 105,000 # Elysium: 70,000 # Altair: 137,000 # Valhallar: 123,000 # Tartarus: 120,000 # Hermes: 73,000 # Messiah: 120,000 # Titan: 99,000 # Mars: 110,000 # Vanaheim: 103,000 # Pyrrah: 142,892 Abilities # Loa: Pressure # Saint: Crumble # Angelica: Soar # Sanct: Wish # Spirit: Whittle # Nirvana: Gateway # Elysium: Cleanse # Altair: Comet # Valhallar: Mend # Tartarus: Annihilate # Hermes: Need for Speed # Messiah: Warp # Titan: Monstrous Strength # Mars: Style Master # Vanaheim: Luster # Pyrrah: Prometheus Colors # Loa: Azure # Saint: Red # Angelica: Gold # Sanct: Yellow # Spirit: Black # Nirvana: Lavender # Elysium: Pink # Altair: Dark Blue # Valhallar: White # Tartarus: Platina # Hermes: Crimson # Messiah: Purple # Titan: Grey # Mars: Light Blue Symbols Immortality # Altair: Altair Inherited his immortality and power from his father, the previous True King before him, before his imminent demise at the hands of the other True Kings. His father before him, had acquired his immortality through means of stealing the essence of a lesser god for himself, making him immortal for as far as aging went. # Titan: Titan is no immortal by the traditional sense of the word. He was but a mere man who did everything in his power to rise to the absolute peak of might and strength. It is fair to say that he trully embodies the concept of strength. This desire and quest to become the strongest led to him eventually reaching such a point of willpower and control over his body that he became unable to age. Through sheer force of will he has forced his body to never grow weak for as much as a moment, something aging tends to do to oneself. Now he stands as a nigh immortal human being, capable of besting many of those who would consider themselves immortal or all-powerful, laughing as they tumble from the heavens. # Mars: Mars achieved immortality through harsh and brutal requirements and trials. According to the tales there was a magical tree which could sprout a fruit that would grant the consumer immortality. Yet this tree required a terrible price. At the cost of the blood of 100,000 unfortunate souls with a bare minimum power level of 1000, the tree would drink the lifeforce from the essence of the slain men and women, which in turn sprouted the fruit, bestowing him a feigned immortality. Mars is trully the embodiment of warfare, butchering and death, having spent his many years to learn a wide variety of combat styles and wisdom of combat. It is said that since the consumption of this fruit, Mars have become the fear of men and divine alike, as apparently a smaller pantheon of gods have stated him to be an opponent they would never dare enter in honest hand to hand combat with. # Pyrrah: Pyrrah achieved her immortality through more humble and less brutal manner than her previously mentioned kinsmen. Pyrrah gained her immeasurable longevity through means of taking in a piece of the everlasting "First Flame", a flame which now burns bright and strongly within her, giving her a lifespan which way surpasses that of a mortal man. The act alone should have burned her to a crisp, but thanks to her Ability "Prometheus", she managed to survive the ordeal without as much as a soot mark. A True King's Edict # No True King may ever interfere,interrupt nor undermine another True King's work unless said work belittles A True King's Edict # Never shall one govern the other. # We shirk no means, we discard no possibilities. # There is no Justice. There is only us. # Peace is a lie. There is only Power. # There is no rest. There is only Freedom. # There is no death. There is The Great Journey. Trivia